Pull Me Down Hard
by trendylover
Summary: Just a little something, something I've been cooking up.


Florence slipped off her orange ballet flats, they always reminded her of summer days full of laughter and sunsets. Wiggling her toes, she softly stretched out her body, letting out a soft yawn. Placing her feet in the soft sunlit pond, feeling at peace, a soft smile danced on her face as a musical laugh leaped flawlessly out of her mouth as the baby Koi fish swam circles around her olive toned toes, brushing them softly with their tails. The feeling of their tails sent small ripples of tickling giggles through her whole body. After a couple minutes went by, Florence took a deep breath, letting the warm earthy air clear her conscious of the horrible odds and ends of humanity, as her lungs filled with twirling air and the smell of the trees and sunlight dancing softly in her nose. She pulled her deep chestnut curly locks into a messy bun, as she always wears it. She hummed a few bars softly to herself before playing matching notes on her old beaten up acoustic guitar.

This innocently simple act went on for hours, some songs just flowed from her soft lips, other were words to her favorite songs that always brought back memories of the good, the bad and the magical times she's been through. Florence was oblivious to the one person audience who was leaning up against a mossy tree at the edge of the small forest, until she heard a chuckle followed by a soft applause full of warmth and appreciation, it made her heart flutter and cling to the feelings. The teenage boy relaxed and standing there looked to about her age, much taller, which seemed to be not very hard to do since she was a petite girl. His eyes looked as if the heavens poured the sweetest, most pure honey into them. His mess rustic red locks looked full of stress; she can easily vision the boy raking his hands nervously through them. Florence smiled at the thought of their endless nights of her sitting on the swing with his head in her lap as she ran her hands through his hair, talking about everything, he was her secret keeper, and she trusted him with everything. The two teenagers remained still as they took in each other presence till finally he cleared his throat. Florence took a sharp intake of breath, she silently gasped for air, not knowing that she was even holding it.

A scowl appeared on her face, "How long have you been there?" she looked at the boy who now had a smug look playing on his rugged face. "Since your natural melody filled my ears." His perfectly white smile flashed at her, the medicine that got her through the dark and terrifying times. Florence felt her blood boil quickly to her cheeks, she knew she most likely looked like a tomato, if not she was ripening to the bright red phase. She quickly glanced away looking at the floor, gaining confidence, "Ha! Since when was singing n' strumming a natural melody?" her voice was so weary she didn't try to mask her ridiculous English accent, she tries so hard to leave behind, along with the rest of her past. Though she couldn't help but be more self-conscious, hoping he didn't catch the strain in her voice, but she should know better, he knew her inside and out. The boy couldn't help but smile at her attempt to see normal, he knew she was far from it, which draws him closer and closer to the edge of -, he shook his head trying hard not to think about his feelings, his focus was on her, and his challenge to make her happy.

He detached himself from the mossy tree where he'd been twirling a vine with his fingers "And who said I was talking about singing and strumming?" He smiled making his way to her, planting himself clumsily next to her, which always seemed to made her giggle. Another soft long pause grew in between them again. She was trying to understand what he was talking about and he was studying her face, trying to find the issue gnawing at her stomach. Finally the silence grew too much for her, "Then wha-" he cut her off with a laugh and tsking her, "All in the matter of time..." He leaned into her, bumping her with his shoulder, she giggled, smacking his arm, "You're not very nice Jeremiah!" This sent him into a roar of laughter, "Nice! Is that what I'm supposed to be, to be nice? What about handsome? How about heroic or maybe even comforting? But no, I get the simple task of nice? Way to make me feel like a man, Ren." He rolled his eyes and leaned his head into her lap. She looked down at him, her whole body shaking from the laughter she was trying to hold in. "Aw, but you're my wittle teddy bear!" she let out a laughter as she poked his nose. Then she started running her hands through his hair. Jeremiah's eyes flew open and he stopped laughing, "I'm many things, but a "wittle" teddy bear? Nu-uh." He let his pinkie and pointer fingers act as quotation marks around the word wittle, the little quirks he does makes him all that much dear to her. They looked at each other, she was getting lost in his pools of honey and he was getting lost in the deep jungle of her green eyes, till finally the both let out rolls of laughter.

They stayed like that for hours, just sitting there, talking about everything and anything, his head in her lap, her feet in the soft pond, completely content with each other presence. Soon Florence forgot her worries and stress, feeling them as they floated out of her body and evaporating in the soft sunlight that was fighting to stay, as the night became to make its nightly debut. Leaving the two teenagers to the occurring nightfall. "Renn, Miahh! It's getting late come inside!" a voice weaved into their charismatic moment. They both sighed inwardly, "Were coming!" Jeremiah sounded back, "Humph, I guess I should get off of you then huh?" Florence felt like she was going to fall apart, "I guess you should, unless you want your grandma to come yelling at us." They both laughed at the thought of his sweet elderly grandma, yelling and running down the hill. "Very unlikely..." he didn't finish his sentence as he stood up, pulling her to her to her feet. She smiling as she slipped her hand into her best friend hand, as they made their way through the wooden area and back to Jeremiahs grandmother's house. 


End file.
